les moines shaolin
by Gabriel257
Summary: Ki- in, dont la famille à été assassiné durant l'attaque de son village orchestré par le clan maléfique des Sharks Blues, s'entraine dans un monastère de jeunes moines dans le but de prendre sa revanche.
1. Chapter 1

les moines shaolins

chapitre 01

Il était une fois une fille qui s'appelait Ki-Lin, elle voulait etre moine. 

_ Son père lui demanda comment elle allait devenir moine Shaolin. 

_ Je vais dans le monastère qui se trouve dans la montagne des dragons. 

_ Ok je te laisse partir dans la montagne des dragons.

Elle ramassa une bague qui contre le feux c'était la bague

KI- lin rencontra le premier dragon c'était le dragon de feux.

_ Comment tu as eu cette bague , est que tu c'est comment utilise cette bague .

_ Non répondit ki- lin tu peux m'aider s'il te plait.

_ Pour le moment je ne peux pas t'aider car tu n'as pas la bague de feu ; c'est une fille qui m'a volé.

il me faut cette bague sinon je ne pourrais pas avoir l'aide du dragon de feu.

_ Elle est parti ou cette fille qui t'a volé la bague qui est relier a toi je te donne ce baton magique .

ki- lin repartit en arrière pour trouver cette fille.

quelque heureb plus tard elle tombe nez a nez avec sa voleuse

ki –lin partit méditer et il s'entraînait pour avoir un jour les pouvoirs qu'il cherche à acquérir. Un jour qu'il s'entrainait il y a eu les ninjas qui attaquaient les moines, quand il rentre il voit que dans le monastère il n'y a personne mais il entend un bruit et il se prépare à combattre 

_ Qui est la demanda Ki-Lin. 

_ C'est Kyoko- Nil 

_ Que s'est-il passé ici chain.

_ Nous étions attaqués par des ninjas habillés en noir.  
Flashback  
Il réfléchit pourquoi les ninjas ont fait du mal à ses compagnons, il se demanda si ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en chine. 

_ Chain Lin je sais pourquoi vous étiez attaqué.

_ Quoi Ki-Lin ? 

_ i ans Sacha et moi nous sommes fait attaquer par des ninjas habillés en noir, Sacha a tué leur chef et i ans son fils est devenu leur nouveau et il veut se venger, je pense que c'est la Main. 

_ Demain Je vais en Chine pour parler à leur chef et je vais expliquer que je n'ai pas tué son père.  
_

Kyoko occupe de recruter et de mettre le monastère en ordre ok  
_ Ok je te promets de recruter des personnes bien  
Il est parti pour la Chine et il pleure car il laisse son maitre seul.  
Il arriva en Chine et il a eu une bonne accueille et les ninjas attendaient qu'il descende de l'avion. 


	2. Chapter 2

les moines shaolin

chapitre 02

sacha reposa la question:

Ou est votre chef merde

Il est dans la piscine car vous devais etre la demain.

leur chef appela le responsable de sécurité et lui dit

laisse les passer car je vais les recevoir

oui chef.

Je me présente je m'appelle Lee chan

kin - lin je me présente pas car tu me connais n'est ce pas car tu as tué ma familles .

Lee chan répondit: je n'ai pas donner l'ordre de tuer ta famille.

ok pourquoi les ninja étaient en noir comme vous monsieur Lee.

je suis chef depuis 4 mois et je ferais tout pour que tu serai au courant .

Ok

kin-Lin oui le chef veut te voir

ok j'arrive

je suis désolé c'est le clan des shark bleu.

Est ce que voulez nous aider

oui je veux

3 mois plus tard il y a eu la guerre entre le clans shark bleu et les moines shaolin.

Kin-Lin repensa à sa mère qui est morte a cause des sharks bleu, elle était orpheline à l'âge de 5 ans.

Elle a fait une promesse si elle est devant le meurtrié de sa mère ,elle le tuera..

Quel est le plan.

Nous allons partir deux par deux et nous allons partir dans deux direction différente ok.

la première équipe et le chef sera Kin-Lin et la seconde équipe et le chef d'équipe sera Lee Chan.

2 heures plus tard l'équipe de Ki-Lin rencontra le chef des shark bleus s'appelle Murasaki.

elle avait un peu peur car elle n'avait pas terminé sa formation de ninja.

pourquoi tu as tué mon village et ma mère?

je hais ton village il ya une personne que je ne pouvais pas tué c'était ta mère , mais elle sait mise entre moi et les villageois.

pourquoi tu n'as épargné ma mère si tu avais le choix


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

la rencontre de Ki-Lin

La fin du combat de Ki-Lin

Drago, l'assassin, le destructeur. Depuis des jours il hantait les rêves et cauchemars de Ki-Lin.

Il avait brisé sa vie, comment continuer son chemin dans la vie après ça?! On ne peut pas.

Elle avait dans le clan des shark Blue son ami , celui qui partageait ses jeux , celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie.

elle se laissa tomber au sol, apeurée et sans vie dans le regard.

"Selon les indications de RYU l'auberge en question se situerait dans la ville d'Agohan" pensa la jeune fille en essayant de penser à la prochaine étape.

Elle chercha l'auberge, des heures durants…..sans succès.

A bout de souffle et complètement perdue, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le premier banc venu.

"Helloooooooooo beautiful Lady.

un inconnu lui dit.

inconnu: tu cherches quoi.

Ki- Lin: je cherche l'auberge ou je pourai trouver quelqu'un qui va mon entraîner.

inconnu : tu ne pourras pas trouver cette auberge car tu n'as pas oeil de faucon.

Ki-Lin: je doit regarder vers ou .

inconnu: tu doit regarder vers le nord

Ki-Lin: elle regarda vers la direction nord , elle vois que cette auberge brille plus que les autres. Quand elle se retourne pour remercier l'inconnu, il n'était pas la.

Elle pense qu'elle va rencontrer Krilin dans cette auberge.

Ki-Lin rentre la surprise fut que le moine qui fait le service, elle partit s'asseoir à une table.

Ki-Lin commanda un verre de cidre

s'il te plait est ce que je peux avoir un verre de cidre brut merci.

Sakura, mesure 1,65, âgé de 18 ans, blonde aux yeux bleu, aime les armes et est une espionne.

Sakura: oui toute suite et 4 minutes plus tard , elle ramène le verre de cidre.

Voici votre verre.

Ki-Lin est ce que je peux vous poser une question.

Sakura; oui tu peux.

Ki-Lin: c'est qui le deuxieme serveur.

Sakura: c'est Krilin le dernier maître shaolin et maître Kung Fu


End file.
